


Red Like Lollipops

by merkkat



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Andrew POV, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's dark guys, M/M, Murder, serial killer Andrew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkkat/pseuds/merkkat
Summary: Andrew decides to take matters into his own hands instead of waiting for his family. No one looks at the forgotten children of the system anyway.





	1. The First Lollipop Into the Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> It's a serial killer au guys. This is gonna be dark. Let me know if I need to add more tags. Unbeta'd so any mistakes is all me. Enjoy!

The first time was an accident. Not a bad accident per say, but an accident all the same. Andrew stared at the limp body in front of him. Andrew was 7. Lucky number 7.

Stuart was red. So, so red. Like those lollipops they gave out when the adults were being generous. 

Stuart wouldn’t take a no. If people can’t take a no then said people shouldn’t get a say whether they stay alive or not. Yes or no, so simple, yet Stuart couldn’t even understand it.

What a stupid adult. Didn’t anyone tell him it’s bad to touch children like that? Oh no, Stuart was too stupid to understand that either. 

Stupid Stuart. Andrew giggled at the thought. 

Stupid adults with their mean thoughts and their mean touches. No one thinks about asking the children anyway, so Stupid Stuart would die from a robbery gone wrong. Stupid adults that whisper loudly will pass along the message. No one sees the children, why would they suspect Andrew? 

It’ll be okay, no one looks when the kids in the system are involved. No one wants the Does anyway. 

Oh right, gotta take his wallet. Only cash though, no fingerprints.

Knife is mine now, Andrew muses when he wipes it on Stupid Stuart’s clothes. Bye bye Stupid Stuart, should have stuck to hookers instead of little children Stupid Stuart. 

Andrew shows no emotions, but he knows this feeling is closer to happiness than fear. This is like going on a roller coaster. This is happiness. And people always say you should do what makes you happy. 

\----------------------------

The second time it happens, he’s thirteen and it wasn’t a complete accident. A little unplanned, but exhilarating just the same. 

No one remembers Andrew Doe, but god, would it kill to get some fucking love around here?

God answers him with the love of a mother and a rapist of a foster brother. God, you fucking bastard. 

Love is so hard to find these days for Andrew Doe, so he hoards it, whenever Cass gives it away generously. And locks it away with rows of chains and a dozen locks in his head when Drake comes by at night. 

But it gets tiring after awhile. Oh so tiring. He sees it in Cass's eyes when he doesn’t manage to wash the sheets in time. She sees. But she does not look further. Her love is tainted. 

She knows.

But she makes no move to help. 

Another stupid adult. Or maybe too caught up with her love for her own blood that she looks away. 

No one wants a Doe. 

So a Doe he shall be when he leaves. But not before a present for her tainted love. 

If people can’t take a no then people shouldn’t get a say whether they stay alive or not. Andrew decides that Drake would look so much better as a lollipop. Too bad he can’t keep this knife.

Manslaughter they say. 

Self-defense from his attacker, the adults whisper. 

Cass is finally forced to look. And oh how she looks, sorry Mama Cassy, should have looked and stopped it when you had a chance. 

Andrew is sentenced to juvenile detention, a permanent home for him for the next three years. And for three years there are no more human lollipops. 

Too many cameras, as they say. 

He stays quiet for the three years. He’s old enough to get emancipated and he’s never letting anyone touch him against his consent ever again.


	2. Lips Redder than a Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew meets Neil.

The tenth time was fun, like all the others after his second time. The idiot was drugging the poor girl and as a bartender, Andrew should be responsible for his patrons, no? So he switches out the cups when the idiot isn’t looking at tells the girl to get away and go home, before she gets into trouble. The girl looks at him for a moment, flabbergasted, but understands what he’s implying and walks away before anyone can make another move on her. 

 

He’s 18, and working as a bartender was not exactly legal, but they were short-staffed. 

 

The idiot is still there. But he’s tense and his face contorted to an ugly sneer at the back of the alley, agitated at the lack of prey he’s accumulated. The camera broke during a break-in a couple of years ago and the club never bothered to fix it up since the new bouncer arrived. 

 

Andrew uses it to his advantage and slices the idiot to tiny bits. A slit to the throat before he could scream. A smile sliced to the corners of his mouth like the ones he demands from other girls that flinch from him. The knife slices and stabs into his flabby flesh, stinking of sweat like he hasn’t taken a shower in a while. Such bad meat, even the butcher would refuse it. 

 

He bags up the pieces and drops them in the trunk while he changes into his spare clothes and drives out the various industrial garbage bins every few miles on the road, sometimes he retraces his steps, sometimes he goes further out. No order. 

 

Might as well make a road trip out of this. He’s got a couple of hours before the smell gets bad enough for him to keep it in his car. 

 

He dumps the last body part somewhere in the desert for the scavengers to feed on and decides to beach for the hell of it when he notices the road sign on the side of the highway. Why not, right?

 

He hears the ocean waves as he approaches his destination, fresh ocean breeze passing through the open window as he speeds onwards. 

 

Then he smells the stench of burning wood and smoke. 

 

There’s a burnt out car on the edge by the water. He notices a moving figure a little farther back, digging into the ground. 

 

Now isn’t that interesting?

 

Andrew parks the car a further down at the rest stop. No point parking it at a weird place and get reported. The breeze is cool against the warm weather, but the ocean makes everything humid as hell and by the time Andrew approaches the figure he’s partially sweating. 

 

The figure is nothing more than a boy around his age, whipcord thin, more from years of running than malnutrition. His whole body is tense and slight murmurs and whimpers fall out of his mouth unintentionally. He must not have noticed Andrew in his panic as he continues piling sand into a hole. 

 

Clearly someone’s burying a body.

“A shovel would work better you know, sand’s gonna be a bitch to clean away,” Andrew notes.

 

The boy jumps a foot into the air and aims a gun at him, safety off and everything. He’s clearly frightened, as Andrew sees him push down all emotions and tamp it down into an emotionless poker face. 

 

_Oh_. So interesting indeed. 

 

“Who are you and why are you here.” the boy demands more than asks. So rude. But considering that he was just burying a body, (too small for a body actually, what else is he trying to keep away from people?) manners don’t seem to be the top priority at the moment. He’s still curious about the body though. Being so close to a burned out car is also a big no-no if you’re trying to be discreet. Sounds like the boy skipped murder 101.

 

Or this isn’t a murder and just a burial. 

 

Huh. 

 

He doesn’t see anything wrong with answering the boy so he goes along with it for now. If it doesn’t go well, there’s always killing him. Like a murder-suicide. That would be a first. 

 

“Andrew. Can't a man just enjoy some sea breeze?” He quirks an eyebrow and the boy’s face now twists in confusion. Whether by the lack of reaction from Andrew with a gun pointed at him or the lack of reaction from the suspicious hole Andrew doesn't know.

 

But he is cute though. 

The moon hits the side of the boy’s face delicately, illuminating flaws, like colored contacts and dyed hair glinting around the roots but staying dark around the rest of the brown hair. His mouth is slightly parted, red and slightly bruises from biting it and a furrow between his brows. 

 

Of course he gets a hard on for the boy pointing a gun at him. “You?” he asks instead, willing his horniness aside. The boy shuffles uncomfortably, glancing down at the open hole ever so often. Andrew feels like he came across a kicked puppy on the side of the road. Murderers should not look like kicked puppies, that’s just cruel. How’s he gonna kill a puppy? 

 

The boy finally seems to see that Andrew has no intention of going after him, so he slowly puts the gun down and goes back to pushing sand in. “Neil,” he answers in a huff as he continues his burial in rushed hands that shake minutely. 

 

“Pleased to meet you Neil, though you’re gonna get caught soon cause you’ve only got a few more hours till the sun’s out.” Andrew takes out his pack of cigarettes, tapping the bottom before pulling one out and flicks it aflame. Poor puppy deserves at least a chance to run after all. 

 

“A-After, I need...need to-” Oh boy, puppy’s burying something personal then. 

 

“Who’s that you’re playing in the sand with? Dear friend? Family member? Stranger that looked at you one too many times?” Puppy twitches at the mention of family member. And he’s shivering. Can’t leave puppy alone now, can he? Just trying to be a good Samaritan is all.  Andrew glides closer to see what’s in the hole. A pile of bones, charred around the edges. Hmm, those bones are too long for a kid. A guardian then, Andrew guesses. 

 

Neil is becoming more of a puzzle every minute. Andrew’s at the top of the roller coaster right now. 

 

“Need a ride home?” Neil jumps and gapes at Andrew. “I got an extra room.” Hate to see such an interesting puppy leave. Might as well keep him home and near him. He seems healthy enough, if anything goes wrong he would just need to throw away some bones. 

 

“I’m burying a pile of bones and you offer me a place to stay?” Neil is almost done with his burial.

 

“Yes or no?” Andrew throws a cool look at him. The roller coaster is slowly moving forwards. Neil hesitates for a few moments. 

 

“Yes.”

 

Down the roller coaster he goes. This is gonna be _fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
